SeneeStorm
Shawn Andrew Taylor(born March 22nd, 1997), better known on YouTube as SeneeStorm, is a British YouTuber who does gaming videos and vlogs. As of 2019, he has 19M subscribers and has uploaded 1037 videos. He currently lives in Sheffield with his girlfriend, Mya(known on YouTube as MyaMiracle)and their two cats, Chloe and Rose. Biography Shawn was born in Manchester, England, on March 22nd, 1997. He has two older brothers named William(25)and David(24) and a younger sister named Aisha(20). He lived a basic life, and moved to Sheffield with his parents in 2007 at the age of 10. He started his channel on October 14th, 2010 and has been making videos ever since. Personal Life Shawn dyed his hair yellow in October 2015 for charity and to show his involvement in the Gamers' Gang. He has kept that hair colour ever since, refreshing it every few months. He met his girlfriend, Mya Bowden, in March 2015 and the two remained friends for a while, finally getting together in September of that year, and the two moved in together a few weeks later. Pets Shawn bought his first pet, a 4-year-old Yorkshire Terrier who he named Rico, in March 2013. When Shawn moved into his apartment the following year, he left Rico with his parents. Unfortunately, Rico died from an infection on December 2nd 2014, aged 5. Shawn was devastated by this and stopped uploading for a week. In June 2015, Shawn bought a 2-year-old Calico cat who he named Chloe. He kept Chloe when Mya moved in with him and bought a second cat, a 1-year old Aegean cat, who he named Rose, in March 2016. The two cats get along incredibly well, despite the 2 year age difference between them. Milestones * SeneeStorm reached 1 Million Subscribers on February 10th, 2011 * SeneeStorm reached 2 Million Subscribers on October 14th, 2011 * SeneeStorm reached 3 Million Subscribers on January 4th, 2012 * SeneeStorm reached 4 Million Subscribers on March 21st, 2012 * SeneeStorm reached 5 Million Subscribers on June 18th, 2012 * SeneeStorm reached 6 Million Subscribers on September 22nd, 2012 * SeneeStorm reached 7 Million Subscribers on February 4th, 2013 * SeneeStorm reached 8 Million Subscribers on April 2nd, 2013 * SeneeStorm reached 9 Million Subscribers on July 31st, 2013 * SeneeStrom reached 10 Million Subscribers on December 23rd, 2013 * SeneeStorm reached 11 Million Subscribers on January 18th, 2014 * SeneeStorm reached 12 Million Subscribers on August 9th, 2014 * SeneeStorm reached 13 Million Subscribers on March 15th, 2016 * SeneeStorm reached 14 Million Subscribers on June 19th, 2016 * SeneeStorm reached 15 Million Subscribers on August 27th, 2016 * SeneeStorm reached 16 Million Subscribers on December 30th, 2016 * SeneeStorm reached 17 Million Subscribers on March 20th, 2017 * SeneeStorm reached 18 Million Subscribers on September 1st, 2017 * SeneeStorm reached 19 Million Subscribers on November 5th, 2018 Subscriber losses * Lost 3 Million Subscribers between August 9th, 2014-March 15th, 2016 * Lost 2 Million Subscribers between September 1st, 2017-November 5th, 2018